Wrong Again
by Arica Duke
Summary: ok this is the aequel to Would You Go With Me hope you like it


-1Wrong Again

_This is the sequel to Would You Go With Me. This song belongs to Martina McBride not me. I own nothing of the Dukes or this song. Bold is song. Bold italics is chorus._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Not everything was a fairy tale ending for Luke and Amy. Like every marriage, they had fights but not as big as this one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_August 5, 1987_

Luke had gotten very mad at Amy one night, because she said that Luke didn't love her.

"Luke, I just don't understand." Amy said

"Understand what." Luke said looking up from the bills he was reading.

"Well it seems like you never have time for me anymore," Amy said "your always caught up in your work sometimes I think you stay at

work late just so you can avoid me."

"Amy, why would I do that?" Luke asked

"I don't know its just.." Amy said

"Just what?" Luke said raising his voice.

"Well we've been married for a year and you haven't even asked if I wanted a family," Amy said tears filling her eyes. "if you really

loved me you would of already considered it."

Luke became very angry at this point. "WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIND A MAN WHO DOES BECAUSE I AIN"T

READY YET!!" Luke yelled then stormed from the house and drove off.

"What have I done." Amy said to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_August 15, 1987_

"Luke are you sure your wife isn't going to be home early?" Marisa asked

"Of course," Luke said "she wont be back 'til Monday."

Then they started getting busy. They were both bare naked and sweaty. Marisa moaned with pleasure. "oh, don't stop Luke." she

whispered in his ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy came home early because her application had been rejected. As she walked in to the house she heard a moan, thinking Luke had

left the T.V. on she walked into a scene she'd thought she'd never see. "LUKE DUKE HOW COULD YOU!" Amy yelled. Making

both Luke and the woman he was sleeping with jump out of the bed.

"Amy I can explain" Luke said

"Yes you will," amy said "in front of a judge cause im filing for divorce."

"Fine, I don't care." Luke said and then he got dress pell-mell and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_November 18, 1987_

At the Boar's Nest, Daisy was throwing a going away party for Amy. The Dukes still haven't forgotten what Luke had did. Uncle

Jesse blamed himself because he thought he had taught Luke better than that. Bo wouldn't even talk to Luke after he had found out,

Bo felt let down by Luke.

Luke just sat at the bar, feeling like the whole world was against him. Luke watched Amy as she got on to the stage. "As you all may

know," Amy began getting everyone's attention. "Luke Duke won my heart in a song and now I would like to sing him a song"

**From the day we met **

**you made me forget **

**All my fears **

**knew just what to say **

**then you kissed away **

**All my tears**

_**I knew this time **_

_**I had finally found**_

_**Someone to build my life around**_

_**Be a lover and a friend**_

_**After all my heart had put me through **_

_**I knew that it was safe with you**_

_**What we had would never end **_

_**Wrong again**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was pretending he could hear Amy singing but he was listening to every word she sung.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everybody swore **

**They'd seen this before **

**We'd be fine **

**And you'd come to see **

**That you still loved me**

**In good time**

_**And they said there's nothing you can do**_

_**It's something that he's going**_

_**Through happens to a lot of men**_

_**And I told my self that they were right**_

_**That you'd wake up and see the light**_

_**I'd just had to wait 'til then **_

_**Wrong again**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had tears in his eyes because he just realized he had lost something precious and he may never be able to get her back but he

was going to try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And it seemed to me the pain would last**_

_**My chance for happiness had past **_

_**Nothing waited round the bend**_

_**I was sure I'd never find someone**_

_**To heal the damage you had done **_

_**My poor heart would never mend **_

_**Wrong again**_

_**Wrong again**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she was done singing and the cheers that followed died down she spoke again "Luke I hope your happy." and that was it. She

got off the stage and walked out of the Boar's Nest with another guy, never to return. Luke knew now that he could never get her

back and he hated himself for letting a woman like that slip through his fingers.

End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright review if you think I should get the back together let me know cause I've got the perfect song if you do. Arica Duke


End file.
